Spirit
Spirit (born Finley "Finn" Caldwell) is an teenage assassin from Whitecliff in Gristol. She lived a pesant life in her small village until it was attacked by a terrorist group known as The Deserters. Now, she's in Metropolis, looking for the villain group known as The Order. Her older brother Atticus Caldwell is presumed to be missing but is actually an undercover member of The Deserters. He has been looking for his sister for years, as she and Jonah Waters are actually thought to be the key to their organization to take over Gristol. He was taken by force during the raid, and does whatever the leaders tell him to do. He wants to find her sister and Jonah so he can warn them of the danger that awaits them both. History Born to a poor family in Gristol, Finley or more commonly known as “Finn” to those close to her, has had a pretty good life so far. That is, until a group known as “The Deserters” invade her hometown Whitecliff. The day of the invasion, Finn, who was 8 at the time of the attack, was out shopping with her brother Atticus. They had just bought some chocolate, which was a luxury to them as it was expensive. They were able to purchase it because they had earned and saved a little extra money for the special treat. After eating a few bites, they decided to save the rest for their parents and began to head back to their house. That was when the raid began. The terrorist group known as “The Deserters” started to attack the town and began to enslave all those who resided in Whitecliff. Realizing what was happening, Atticus told Finn to go home, find their parents, and not to look back. When she asked if he was coming, he just smiled and said “I’ll see you soon” and ran off, unsheathing his sword and going into battle with his combat training. When Finn arrived home, however, she found her parents tied up and being interrogated by members of The Deserters. Finn hid and eavesdropped on their conversation. They said they were looking for a boy by the name of Jonah Waters. Apparently he had ran away after finishing up his training because he didn’t believe in hurting people for control. They also revealed that they had gotten a tip that said she was hiding somewhere in Whitecliff. She was a small boy of 9, a year older than Finn. He was 7 when he ran away, so he has been in hiding for two years. When her parents said they have never met the boy, the members knocked them unconscious and captured them, taking them to a high security prison. After her family was captured by the Deserters, Finn traveled around Gristol to find a new home. She began to think she was going to die with her shortage of food or water. She would have died, had it not been for a man by the name of “Torch” who took her in and introduced her to the Crescent Clan. There, she learned how to fight and defend herself. When she reached the age of 14, she was awarded the title of a Master Assassin and started to go on solo missions. She wandered the city and killed high profile targets. She was later dubbed "Spirit" by the City Watch for being able to somehow kill her targets while rarely being seen, kind of like a ghost. She did her assassin work with the Crescent Clan in Dunwall, the capitol of Gristol. Now at the age of 16, she has left the Crescent Clan and Gristol. She was searching for her family until she stumbles upon The Order, a group of teenage villains. She wants to find her family, but for now, she wants to join a team in hopes of getting away from her past. Appearance Spirit has dark hair that she doesn't show often thanks to her hood she wears all the time, but you can tell what color her hair is as it peeks out the front of the hood. She has yellow eyes, which is a trait of her Wolf Vision that she gained through training with the Crescent Clan. She also has pale skin, which may be a result in not going out into the sun but instead going out only at night. She wears a gray almost black jacket with black pants. She also wears fingerless gloves with spiked cuffs. She carries around her daggers either in her hands or on her waist. Her "sleeves" hang off her shoulder and go halfway down her arm. Spirit also has a mark on her lower back that she obtained while in the Crescent Clan, as every member is required to get one. Some say she gets her wolf-related powers from this mark, but no one is totally sure. The three claw marks under the crescent moon are meant to look like wolf claws. Personality Spirit acts like a lone wolf. She is quiet, much like Hiram, but will give her input about missions or tasks given to her. She's never been on an actual team, as she was raised to go on solo missions. She really has two different sides. She has her soft, kind side that she rarely shows and her more aggressive and protective side that she shows in battle. For her closest allies, she would die for them in battle if it meant their safety. Powers and Abilities Spirit has two main powers she has acquired over time. This includes her Wolf Vision, which she earned by earning the title Master Assassin in her early teens. This allows her to see auras of people and determine whether or not they are allies. She could also use it to see hidden codes and unlock almost impossible doors. Her second ability is her ability to control wolves. She has a special call she can use to call them in and have them help her whenever they're needed during a fight. Kind of like Rivera's summoning abilities, but just with wolves. Relationships Orion Caldwell: Her father. Currently missing but had a close relationship with him. Cassidy Caldwell: Her mother. Had a strained relationship, as she favored her older brother, but she still loved her daughter anyways. Currently missing. Atticus Caldwell: Her older brother. Has a very close relationship with him and misses him terribly, although she doesn't show her grief around others. Currently missing with his parents. Category:Villians Category:Female Category:Spectria Category:Resident of Earth-Project